


hear me when I say, you're the one I need

by thetimeisnow



Series: tumblr prompts [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and ian just loves it all, holy jesus this is just fluff all over, mickey tries to show how much he really loves ian, this is over 1k of pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetimeisnow/pseuds/thetimeisnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>could u write a fic where Mickey has an epiphany that he loves Ian so so so much and cuddles and kisses him all day and just lots of cute fluff and Ian being confused at the sudden PDA :)<br/>| Gallavich - Shameless |</p>
            </blockquote>





	hear me when I say, you're the one I need

could u write a fic where Mickey has an epiphany that he loves Ian so so so much and cuddles and kisses him all day and just lots of cute fluff and Ian being confused at the sudden PDA :)

 

* * *

 

Ian was used to wake up by Mickey rolling out of bed, often stepping on something and swearing loudly, and then poking at Ian’s leg, his shoulder or somewhere else, telling him it was time to get up, putting on some bad nickname like _sleepyface_ or sometimes just _idiot_.

But today was different. Ian didn’t wake up to Mickey falling off the bed, it was rather the opposite. He was lying, half-awake already, trying to fall asleep again, when Mickey suddenly turned around, so sudden Ian almost was the one falling down, and wrapping his arms around Ian’s waist, nuzzling his face up his neck, breathing in heavily.

“Mickey?”

“Mm, shut up and sleep.”

“What are you doing?”

“Sleeping.”

“Alright…”

Ian would have shrugged if he was in the right position, so he gave it up by a roll of his eyes, and a sleepy grin on his face as he carefully moved a bit, so he could get his arm around Mickey’s shirtless torso.

He was breathing heavily into Ian’s neck, and in all honesty, Ian couldn’t focus on sleeping when Mickey was nuzzling up to him like a koala. But he wasn’t complaining, god no, Mickey rarely showed this kind of affection, he let Ian hold him when he slept, but the way he was now… well, there was a first time for everything.

“Can’t sleep, Mick”, Ian mumbled, rubbing his thumb in circles around his spine, and Mickey let out a low groan, and Ian was unsure if it was annoyance or pleasure.

“It’s too early to go up”, Mickey said, his lips ghosting over the nape of his neck.

“How about making sandwiches- oh, okay, that works too”, Ian’s sentence died out in a quick inhale as Mickey cut him off with flicking out his tongue over his skin, leaving a trace of wet kisses.

“Don’t go”, he murmured, his grip around Ian’s waist tightening.

“Alright, cuddles”, Ian smirked, dropping of a kiss on his forehead, “you feeling sick or something?”

“Do I look sick?” Mickey asked, pulling his face out from the crook of his neck, blinking up at him sheepishly.

Ian frowned slightly, “you might do.”

“Shut up”, Mickey rolled his eyes, letting one of his hands move up to his neck, fingers tangling in to his short hair, slowly pulling Ian’s lips against his own. The kiss was so soft it almost hurt and Ian was completely lost. He didn’t know what the hell happened to Mickey suddenly but whatever it was he was loving it. He let Mickey have the control, sliding his tongue slightly over Ian’s, but it never turned to the normal, desperate kisses they had, it was just soft all the way through, until Mickey pulled back slightly, smiling with closed eyes, and let his face fall down to Ian’s neck again.

“You’re an idiot”, Ian laughed, but fell asleep with Mickey pressed against his body.

Ian was almost sure he’d imagined it all, because when he woke up three hours later, Mickey was gone, but he could hear someone stumble around downstairs, and Ian knew it was him just by the clumsy way he moved in the kitchen. His family was out for the weekend, so Ian and Mickey had the house to themselves, and it had been a lot of beer and movies and smokes and just fucking and laughing, and Ian loved it. He loved Mickey.

He got downstairs a few minutes later, wearing a pair of lazy pants and no shirt, and Mickey was greeting him with a tired smile.

“Mornin’, sleepyface.”

“Hi yourself, you made coffee?”

“Ya”, Mickey mumbled, grabbing one of the cups in his left hand, and used the other one to pull Ian’s face up, placing a short, soft, a bit sloppy, kiss on his lips before placing the cup on the table. Ian stared after him – probably with a stupid grin on his face.

“Fuck you staring at?” Mickey frowned.

“You”, Ian grinned at him and Mickey rolled his eyes.

“You goin’ out today?”

“No plans, why?”

“I was thinking beer and a few movies, just chill down for once.”

Ian nodded quickly, “yeah, like the idea. You fix the film and I’ll go buy something to eat and drink quickly?”

Ian pulled on the shirt that he threw off on the chair next to the door, but longer than that he didn’t get, because Mickey was pushing him back against the door, his lips connecting with the soft skin on Ian’s neck. He sucked lightly on the skin, and Ian let out a surprised sound that went over in a moan when Mickey bit down, and moved his lips up, pressing them against Ian’s, just quickly, before giving him a short grin, moving back a few steps.

“Don’t be fucking late.”

Ian stared after him when he left to pick some movies. Yep, whatever Mickey was feeling today, Ian was loving it.

He came back twenty minutes later with one bag in each hand, one with beer and the other one with snacks, and was met by the entire house blackened out, no lamps were on, only the TV lightened up the dark, and he could get a glimpse of Mickey’s figure, half laying down in the couch.

“You comin’?”

“Yeah, gotta pour this shit up in bowls-“

“Can eat from the bag, don’t care, get your ass over here.”

Ian rolled his eyes, but threw the bags down on the table in front of them getting down next to Mickey, not sure whether to lean against him or-

Ian didn’t have to worry for so long, because Mickey was pushing himself against Ian, letting out a short yawn, and reached for a beer and one handful of chips.

“It’s Star Wars if you’re wondering.”

“Didn’t expect anything else, considering your addiction.”

“Don’t have an addiction.”

“You do”, Ian said, pressing a kiss to his temple, and to his surprised, Mickey just hummed quietly, letting one of his hands fall down, his fingers intertwining with Ians.

Ian stared at them for a few seconds, and then back at Mickey, who was just watching the beginning of the movie with a soft face.

It continued through the whole day, Mickey made lunch, Mickey made dinner. He left short kisses here and there and almost didn’t say one “fuck off” on the entire day, he just gave Ian those short looks with big, warm eyes, in a way Ian had only seen for a few seconds before, but now he had the same look for a whole day.

It was when they went to sleep, after a dinner that was a bit burnt, but Mickey tried his best and that was what mattered, and taking a few beers, watching another movie and having a few make out sessions on the couch, and only one leading to something Ian wouldn’t call fucking, it was making love. Mickey was gentle, he was sweet and he gave Ian what he needed.

“The light, Mick”, Ian mumbled tiredly, and Mickey reached for the bottom, the darkness filling the room quickly. Mickey got up next to him, letting Ian throw his arm around his waist, pressing the shorter guy against his chest, their feet tangled together.

“What’s up with you today?” Ian asked, “you’re acting… soft?”

Mickey tried to shrug, “just go to sleep, will you?”

“No, tell me. Is something wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, goddamnit.”

“What is it, then?” he placed a kiss to his hair.

Mickey groaned like he was annoyed, but Ian knew he really wasn’t. “I just- I love you, alright? That’s it, I just really, I really, really-“

Ian cut him off by pushing him down the mattress with his body, and Mickey’s words died out as Ian just kissed the shit out of him, smiling.

“I love you too, Mick”, he whispered against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh all the fluffffffff  
> i cant handle this  
> wanna leave a promts? please do at my tumblr @catoledid  
> thanks ily all


End file.
